I Saw You!
by Jeanne-jaques San
Summary: [DISCONTINUED!] # Grimmjow dan Ichigo. 2 kepribadian beda, disatukan oleh takdir. Grimmjow mempunyai ambisi utk menaklukan Ichigo. Setelah ditaklukannya akan ditinggalkannya! # AU. GrimmIchi # DONT LIKE DONT READ! Mind review...


**Disclaimer : BLEACH © Tite Kubo**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : Grimmjow x Ichigo**

_**Spoiler Warning : Alternate Universe (AU), Shounen-ai, Don't like don't read!**_

**Summary : **Grimmjow terkenal dengan predikat '_Playboy_' di kampusnya. Kurosaki Ichigo terkenal dengan sikap cueknya di sekolah. Pertemuan yang tidak disangka-sangka. Dua orang berkepribadian berbeda ini disatukan oleh takdir. Satu Rencana Grimmjow yaitu menaklukan Ichigo, kemudian akan ditinggalkannya!

**.**

**.

* * *

**

**I Saw You!**

**.**

**Chapter 1

* * *

**

**.**

**.**

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Satu nama yang sangat familiar dan terkenal ditempat kuliahnya. Bukan karena prestasinya yang membanggakan. Tapi karena predikatnya sebagai _"Playboy"_ yang membuat dia sangat terkenal. Rambut biru muda. Tubuh tinggi menjulang. Postur tubuh yang menjadi idaman para kaum hawa dan adam yang melihatnya. Jelas membawa namanya diatas angin.

Sifatnya yang tidak bisa dia hilangkan yaitu gonta-ganti pacar. Tidak peduli apakah pacarnya itu tidak menerima putus sepihak, dengan masa bodohnya tidak pernah dia gubris. Jika melihat ada sang target yang lebih menarik dan menantang di depannya. Maka dengan segera akan dihampirinya. Ditaklukkannya dan setelah bosan ditinggalkannya. Begitu saja!

Kurosaki Ichigo. Terkenal dengan sikap cueknya. Karena cueknya dia tidak menyadari bahwa ada yang sedang mengincarnya menjadi target. Sifat cueknya itu membuat Grimmjow sangat tertantang. Tertantang untuk memilikinya. Seutuhnya!

Maka setelah beberapa hari mencari data-data. Tentang apa saja yang menyangkut Ichigo. Grimmjow siap dengan rencananya. Akan dia taklukkan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu. Setelah itu akan dia tinggalkan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ichigo," panggil Renji. Ichigo menoleh dan menatap temannya itu. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Ada apa?"

"Lo nggak apa-apa tiap hari diawasi oleh cowok yang bernama Grimmjow itu?"

"Nggak. Biasa saja," jawab Ichigo santai. Kembali dibacanya buku cetak diatas mejanya.

Renji diam. Ditatapnya Ichigo dengan kening mengerut. Ichigo ini memang cuek banget, ya? Kok bisa santai saja diincar. Apalagi oleh orang model Grimmjow. Gila! Dia sudah dengar –sendiri—kalau Grimmjow itu akan melakukan segala caranya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Terkenal sangat nekat! Tidak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan Grimmjow. Sedikit saja melakukan kesalahan didepannya. Maka bersiaplah menerima konsekuensinya. Tapi yang menjadi pikiran. Kenapa para mantan-mantannya itu bisa kecantol mati sama Grimmjow. Sudah tahu Grimmjow itu _Playboy_, masih juga kegenitan di depannya. Ya ampun!

Renji menghela napas panjang. Kalau begini dia harus turun tangan untuk menjadi pengawal Ichigo. Sahabat yang sudah dikenalnya sejak kelas satu SMP ini harus dijaganya baik-baik. Tidak akan dibiarkannya seseorang menyakiti sahabatnya ini. Meski dia sendiri yang harus menanggung resikonya. Akan dihadapinya pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu!

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Grimmjow. Mau kemana?" tanya Shawlong –salah satu teman Grimmjow. Grimmjow tidak mengacuhkan. Setelah dibereskan propertinya diatas meja, baru dia menoleh.

"Cabut!" jawabnya, kemudian berjalan keluar dari ruang kuliahnya.

Shawlong menatap punggung Grimmjow hingga hilang dibalik pintu. Dia sudah tahu kemana temannya itu akan pergi jika melihat raut wajah Grimmjow. Ya, Grimmjow pasti pergi ke tempat sang target barunya, Kurosaki Ichigo!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bunyi bel pulang berdering nyaring. Di salah satu kelas, tepatnya di kelas sebelas C, masih ada guru yang setia dengan pelajarannya. Padahal jelas-jelas bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Tapi sang guru –Aizen Sousuke— tidak membiarkan salah satu muridnya keluar dari ruang kelas. Bahkan untuk minta izin ke toilet! Para penghuni di kelas itu sontak memasuki masa jenuh mereka. Pikiran mereka sudah ada yang melayang dirumah. Memang, masa-masa paling jenuh itu pas pelajaran terakhir. Dijamin! Pada saat jam terakhir banyak sekali muka-muka kusut, bete, lapar, dan lain-lain.

Dan bisa terlihat dari salah satu siswa di kelas itu. Kita ambil contoh saja si Renji. Dari sekian banyak siswa di kelas itu, muka Renji yang paling jelas kelihatan-sangat-bete! Yang lain masih bisa menyembunyikan emosi kesal mereka kalau kelihatan sang guru. Tapi Renji tidak. Dia jelas-jelas tidak bermuka dua didepan gurunya. Dengan demonstratif ditunjukkan wajah betenya itu sangat jelas. Bahkan sang guru –Aizen— bisa melihatnya walau tidak memakai kacamata sekalipun.

"Sepertinya ada yang sudah tidak menyukai pelajaran saya," ucap Aizen. Tatapannya tertuju lurus ke arah Renji. Renji yang memang mendapati tatapan tajam sang guru kontan tersenyum lebar.

"_Sensei_ tahu saja kalau saya sudah bete dengan pelajaran ini," kata Renji dengan nada suara dibuat manis. Semua penghuni di kelas itu kontan menoleh kearah Renji dengan muka terkesima. Anjrit! Tuh anak hebat banget bisa melawan Aizen –yang terkenal sebagai salah satu guru _killer_ di sekolah mereka.

"Oh, ya!" mata Aizen semakin tajam menatap Renji. Tapi sayang… Renji tidak takut dengan tatapan itu. Jelas. Karena dia sekarang sudah sangat-sangat bete.

"_Sensei_ tahu…" Renji melirik jam tangan yang melingkar ditangan kirinya. "_Sensei_ sudah melewati jam pelajaran seperti yang sudah terjadwal. Seharusnya kita semua sudah pulang sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Tapi, kayakya _sensei_ bermaksud menahan kami hingga pelajaran ini selesai seperti keinginan _sensei_."

Kelas kontan hening. Astaga~ ada yang berani ngomong terang-terangan begitu di depan seorang guru yang derajatnya lebih tinggi. Renji… kau memang pantas diacungin jempol!

"Hoo, jadi begitu ya…" kata Aizen, dingin. Baru kali ini ada yang bicara seperti ini didepannya langsung.

"Tentu." Renji tersenyum. Dalam hati lega banget bisa bicara terang-terangan seperti tadi. "Apa _sensei _ingin saya mengulanginya lagi?"

Muka Aizen kontan mengeras. Marah. Ditekannya emosinya yang sudah hampir diambang batasnya. Dengan rahang mengatup keras. Dibereskannya buku-buku diatas meja. Kemudian dengan langkah lebar keluar dari ruang kelas itu. Butuh waktu beberapa menit kelas sebelas C itu untuk tersadar dari hipnotis mereka. _Speeclesh!_ Dengan adegan langka yang terjadi barusan.

"Gila lo, Renji! Keren banget, _coy!_" seru salah satu suara cowok dari arah belakang. Renji menoleh.

"Gue gitu lho! Kalau tidak bicara terang-terangan kayak tadi, Aizen-sensei akan terus menahan kita, _man!_"

Semuanya yang di dalam kelas serempak tertawa. Membenarkan dalam hati ucapan Renji itu. Salut banget dengan keberanian Renji. Kalau mereka pasti sudah gemetaran, _euy!_

Ichigo hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Sobat kentalnya sejak SMP ini memang tidak pernah bermuka dua. Kalau ada yang ingin disampaikan sering banget mengatakannya langsung. _Live!_ Bisa dilihat dan didengar oleh para khalayak tanpa sensor.

"Hey, Ichigo." Renji menoleh dan menatap pemuda yang duduk disampingnya. "Kita pulang bareng, ya?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngapain lo disini?" bentak Renji ke arah Grimmjow. Begitu keluar dari area sekolahnya, dia dan Ichigo dicegat oleh pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai. Tatapannya tertuju ke arah Ichigo –yang sedari tadi berada dibelakang Renji. Ichigo menatap Grimmjow dengan sorot mata tidak peduli. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu pusing dengan Grimmjow. Tapi kayaknya Renji sudah ada asumsi sendiri untuk melindunginya.

"Gue ada perlu dengan Ichigo. Minggir!"

Renji bergeming. Tidak mau memenuhi keinginan _playboy_ di depannya. Ditatapnya tajam-tajam Grimmjow, tepat di bola mata biru muda itu.

"Lo mau minggir atau gue terpaksa melakukan hal paksa?" ancam Grimmjow. Nada suaranya terdengar dingin dan tajam.

Ichigo yang daritadi hanya diam. Akhirnya angkat suara. "Kau ada perlu apa denganku, Grimmjow?"

Disaat Renji tercengang dengan ucapan Ichigo itulah, Grimmjow masuk ke celah kecil itu, tapi bisa membuatnya menang. Renji yang sejak tadi waspada dengan gerakan Grimmjow lengah begitu Grimmjow menarik Ichigo ke sisinya.

"Lepaskan Ichigo, brengsek!" maki Renji getas. Matanya berkilat tajam menatap Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tersenyum mengejek. Dicekalnya pergelangan tangan Ichigo. "Sayangnya… gue tidak mau!"

Ichigo berusaha melepas cengkraman Grimmjow. Tapi sekuat apapun dia melepaskan diri. Grimmjow semakin mengetatkan cengkramannya.

"Lepaskan dia atau gue hajar lo!" Renji bergerak maju. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Mau sok jadi pahlawan, ya?" kedua alis Grimmjow terangkat. Percuma. Ucapan Renji tidak mempan untuknya.

Ichigo terpana melihat raut wajah Renji yang penuh emosi. Sudah bisa dia ambil kesimpulan. Renji bakal kelimpungan menghadapi Grimmjow nantinya.

"Hentikan!" seru Ichigo. Grimmjow dan Renji kontan menoleh kearah Ichigo. "Gue bersedia ikut denganmu, Grimmjow."

Renji terpana. Kedua matanya melebar, kaget. Sementara Grimmjow tersenyum lebar.

"Sudah dengar 'kan omongan teman lo? Jadi daripada gue buang-buang tenaga menghajar elo. Lebih baik lo mundur teratur," kata Grimmjow. Seringaian kemenangan terukir dibibirnya.

"Lo gila, Ichigo! Dia itu brengsek! Jangan mau ikut kemauan dia!" teriak Renji.

"Dia hanya mau bicara sama gue kok. Nggak usah parno deh!"

Renji terperangah. Gila! Ichigo ini nggak lihat situasi, ya? Sudah jelas si Grimmjow itu ada maksud terselubung. Kok malah bersikap santai sih!

Grimmjow menahan satu tawa kemenangan dalam hati. Orang polos begini yang membuat dia tambah ingin memilikinya!

"Dia nggak sekedar hanya ingin bicara dengan elo, Ichigo!" Renji berteriak panik. Harus segera dibuka lebar-lebar mata Ichigo. "si brengsek itu akan melakukan sesuatu tanpa kau ketahui!"

"Jaga omongan lo! Gue punya nama!" sela Grimmjow keki.

"Gue lebih suka manggil lo 'brengsek'! Kenapa lo nggak suka?" tantang Renji tanpa perasaan takut. Rahang Grimmjow bergemeretak. Marah. Emosinya mulai menyala lagi. Rambut merah ini kayaknya harus diberi kenang-kenangan, agar bisa lebih sopan memanggil yang lebih tua.

Dengan tiba-tiba Grimmjow melayangkan pukulannya ke arah Renji. Renji dengan cepat menahan pukulan itu.

"Lo kira bisa membuat gue jatuh dengan pukulan lemah seperti ini?"

Rahang Grimmjow mengatup keras. Dilepaskannya tangannya yang mencengkram pergelangan tangan Ichigo. Kemudian dicengkramnya seragam Renji dari depan. Detik berikutnya sebuah pukulan melayang nyasar di ulu hati Renji. Renji tersentak. Rasa sakit membuatnya mengerang. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Grimmjow menghantamkan lututnya kearah ulu hati Renji sekali lagi. Membuat pemuda berambut merah itu mengerang merasa sakit dibagian dadanya lagi. Kedua mata Ichigo terbelalak lebar. Suaranya tercekat untuk menghentikan perkelahian itu. Setelah tersadar dari hipnotisnya, Ichigo segera menghentikan aksi Grimmjow yang akan memukul Renji lagi. Dicengkramnya kuat-kuat lengan Grimmjow. Membuat gerakan Grimmjow sontak terhenti.

"Hentikan! Kalau lo berani memukul Renji lagi. Gue sendiri yang akan—"

Ucapan Ichigo terhenti karena ciuman dadakan yang diberi Grimmjow. Kedua matanya melebar maksimal. Kaget dengan ciuman itu. Ciuman yang singkat. Tapi bisa membuat jiwa Ichigo hampir melayang dari tubuhnya.

"Lo sekarang milik gue!" Grimmjow tersenyum menyeringai. Ichigo membeku. "Tidak akan gue biarkan lo pergi dari samping gue. Mulai hari ini, detik ini!"

Ichigo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Kayaknya dia harus berpikir lagi untuk mengikuti kemauan pemuda di depannya ini. Satu lagi. Sepertinya dia harus menghilangkan sikap cueknya kalau berhadapan dengan _playboy_ satu ini.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**To be continued...**_

* * *

**A/N :**

Saya berencana hanya akan membuat 3 chapter dengan fic ini. Maaf kalo update-nya lama.

Kritik, saran, dan kesan, saya terima dengan senang hati :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...xXx...**

_**Regards,**_

**Jeanne**


End file.
